This invention relates to a rubber plug for a waterproof connector used mainly in a wire harness of an automobile.
In FIG. 14, a waterproof plug a of soft rubber for a waterproof connector has a seal portion a.sub.2 of an oval shape extending continuously from a metal terminal-connection tubular portion a.sub.1, and this plug has a central wire passage bore a.sub.3.
A reinforcement member b of a synthetic resin includes a base plate portion b.sub.1 of an oval shape having a wire passage hole b.sub.2 formed through a central portion thereof. Support posts b.sub.3 are formed respectively on opposite side portions of the base plate portion b.sub.1. The reinforcement member b is integrally connected to the waterproof plug a, with the support posts b.sub.3 embedded in the seal portion a.sub.3 (see FIG. 15).
In use, the connection tubular portion a.sub.1 through which an electric wire w is passed is compressively clamped by a wire connection portion c.sub.1 of a metal terminal c, and when the metal terminal c is inserted into a connector housing d, the seal portion a.sub.2 is held in intimate contact with an inner wall of the connector housing d (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 1-121276).
When the waterproof plug a is to be automatically fed by a (component) part feeder, the oval seal portion a.sub.2 of the waterproof plug a moves in contact with wall surfaces e.sub.1 of a feed guide rail e of the part feeder, and at this time since the angle .alpha. of deflection of the waterproof plug a relative to the direction of movement is large, there is a drawback that the waterproof plug can not be smoothly moved.